


Priestess Natasha Loki's willing sex slave

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bdsm Consensual but not safe or sane, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, But anyways for that odin must die, Consensual Kink, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Don't worry all that is only briefly mentioned as bing in the past, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Heavy BDSM, Loki isn't evil just a little traumatized by Odins crap, Minor Character Death, Odin dies, Possibility of more deaths but I will tell you first, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sub Natasha Romanov, Violence, Violent takeover of earth, Worship, also because he took Loki's kids away, consensual torture, for the betterment of earth, i promise loki tony stark thor pepper will not die, no promises on anyone else, odin has loki raped repeated throughout childhood, odin is abusive, odin is racist, past and Natasha will also become pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient days mortals were sacrificed to gods. To this day some are still being born with the desires to submit themselves to a god. <br/>However in this day and age this desire often goes unrealized. <br/>Natasha was born to serve Loki it is her destiny like many before her to be a priestess. <br/>A woman born to live and potentially die for the god she was born for. To submit herself completely sexually, emotionally, mentally and to bleed and suffer much pain for him. This also is her pleasure and is very natural to her. </p><p>Takes place after avengers. Loki isn't captured in the end of avengers just lost the battle and has to rework out his strategy meanwhile his relaxing and not causing much trouble. </p><p>Natasha's desire to be owned by Loki started when she first seen him but has recently progressed to become overwhelming. <br/>Jane is supposed to be a priestess of thor but he prefers to keep things equal knowing that is how jane was raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha was siting in the living room with the other avengers. She looked up from the book she was reading cleverly covered by a book cover from a different book. The cover read battle tactics the book itself was loves surrender. She said "Thor are Jultons cold" thor "so cold they could give you frostbite lady widow. why do you ask?" Natasha "never hurts to know more about the enemy." Thor "of course you should always know your enemy like you know your friends...just remember we aren't out to harm my brother just detain him." Natasha "of course."  
Later that afternoon Natasha goes to a fairly distant sex store and purchases an icicle she wanted to be as accurate with her fantasies as possible. After freezing it in her private freezer she takes it and lays down on the bed. Strips down to nothing and slips it into her pussy moaning at the thought of Loki's dick being inside her womb. She runs her other hand up her body to her breast roughly pinching one nipple and then the other she moans "oh master yes hurt me. Hurt you mortal toy." She goes and pulls roughly on her hair and slams the icicle deeper and harder into herself. She brings herself close to the edge but can't reach orgasm. It's not enough the slight pain she was causing herself it isn't enough for her to cum she needs more she needs to suffer. She needs to bleed. She looks around the room and she's a dagger laying on the bedside table she grabs it and slices herself the top of breasts and her thighs. Loki says "slide it into your body." Natasha looks up startled "Loki what the fuck are you doing here." Loki replies "enjoying your sacrifice my dear child. You are very beautiful in your suffering. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't know what you are doing? I'm a god and when a mortal willing hurts or screams or cries or bleeds in my name I know. I feel this surge of sexual pleasure and An increase in my power." Natasha "I didn't I mean I never ended for it to go farther than fantasies I didn't plan for you to find out." Loki strokes her hair calming her and says "it's alright you wouldn't be feeling these desires if you weren't made for me. For you it is as natural to be mine and sacrifice yourself to me as it is for you to breath and as dangerous for you to fight it as to hold your breath until you faint. You were born for this born to serve me as my priestess only a true priestess feels the urges you do towards her lord. Now do as I say and push it into your body anywhere you choice but preferable your vagina. Do not worry my pet I will see to it that you come to no permanent harm from this. Although I may request it in the future but only after I have you well trained. Once I have you properly trained you will desire to surrender to any extent I wish and do anything I will of you. Many a priestess has given her very life for her god and went to her grave willing. You will reach the point where your willing to do so as well if I ask." Loki kisses her and she pulls out the icicle and slides the blade into her vagina in willing surrender. Loki moans "such a good girl. That's right embrace it embrace the agony. Your such a special girl. Only the best are made for us." Natasha moans and seconds later squirts. Fuck she had cum before but not go off like this squirt like she was some kind of human water fountain. Never before had a man made her squirt and Loki had done it without even touching her. He pulls the blade out and licks it clean of the blood and cum and places his hand over her vagina and his hand shines with light and then the pain in her vagina fades. Loki takes off his pants while saying "I'm going to take you now. It's about time I claim what's rightfully mine. Once i plant my seed inside you, you will never desire another mans touch nor will you be permitted to engage In any sexual activity with any other. You are mine to do with as I please do you understand me." She nods and replies "yes my lord take me please." He lays on top of her and thrusts inside her hard and fast until he bursts deep within her.


	2. Loki gives her more explanation

Loki pulls out of her and lays down on the bed pulling her into his arms and kisses her passionately with just a hint of possession. Natasha"tell me more. Tell me more about what I am. Why I have these strange urges." Loki "well sweetie. If society wasn't so messed up as it is. If we were worshiped as we once were then you would know because you would have been trained to be mine from your first breath. The priests would have recognized you for what you are and you would have been raised accordingly. And you would never have been subjected to the things you were. You wouldn't have worked as a spy being made to fuck any man you were assigned to. You would have been made to remain pure until it was time for you to either lay with me or if I so choice slaughtered as a virgin sacrifice. Although I like you a lot so I probably would have take you to bed. Not that I wouldn't have you killed eventually and may still require it of you. Maybe order you to put your own gun to your head and pull the trigger." A chill goes down her spine thinking about this but she also felt a strange urge in her pussy. He smiles knowingly. "I could do it you know order you to blow your own brains out all over your pretty bedding and you WOULD. The desire to please me would be to...overwhelming. Anyways that is why you have only mildly gotten off with others before me and I can make you squirt without so much as laying a hand on you. Because you were and are meant to be mine." Natasha "so is all mortals like me meant to be yours or is there others for the other gods?" Loki "some are meant for me, others for Thor, and most of the other gods also receive priestesses. Although some like odin are no longer receiving new priestesses. Jane is a priestess of Thor... but he is weak he is far to nice to her thinking that because she was born believing In equality that she should be allowed to have it. It goes against her nature though just as much as his, the idiot doesn't realize that he is causing her great strain by not dominating her. Not my priestess though, not my problem." Natasha "why doesn't Odin receive additional priestesses?" Loki "when a god is given a priestesses by the fates, they can do what they please with them. Usually the priestess is ordered to their death sooner or later. But eventually even gods grow bored of the bachelor life. They can then bind a priestess, they love enough, to them till the god goes to vanhalla and only then does the priestess die to join her love in heaven. This also stops more priestesses from being born to that particular god.My mother frigga was born a priestess odin fell in love with her and binded her to him. A few others have also chosen their life priestess."


	3. Show and tell

All the next day Thor couldn't stop looking at Natasha and it was freaking her out finally she yells "what!what the hell is your problem, didn't frigga ever teach you it's rude to stare at people?" Thor "there is something different about you lady widow. And I don't think it's your hair. Your aura seems changed and you smell like you have been practicing ritual magic with a god. Except I'm fairly certain me and my brother are the only gods currently on Midgard and I know I did no such thing with you and I doubt very much you would have betrayed us by sleeping with Loki. So I'm staring at you because you are confusing me. Now either you can tell me what's going on or I will keep staring at you until I have come to realize by the nine what is up with you."  
Loki appears behind Natasha and rubs her shoulders "you need to calm down baby you are so tense. Thor leave my poor girl alone in peace so she can work on finding out what doctor dumb is doing." Thor "Natasha what is the meaning of this." By now of course everyone is staring. Loki "darling I know you would be so much more comfortable out of those tight clothing. Take them off." Natasha slowly stood and said "yes my lord." And slid her zipper down stripping. Loki smiles "theirs a good girl now kick back at your desk legs spread wide apart and relax ." Natasha does as she's told. Tony is hard, Clint is hard but confused, Bruce is looking a little green, and Steve was trying not to look at Natasha while trying to keep an eye on Loki which wasn't easy because of them being so close together. Clint "what the fuck is going on? You are not possessed yet you do not hesitate to do what he tells you? And um since when are we allowing one of shields top 10 most wanted in here shouldn't we be I don't know forcefully taking him out of the building." Loki "oh do shut up boy and enjoy the show we all know you have been wanting to see her in the nude for some time and well you can watch all you want but you better not touch because if you dare touch my woman I will curse you so your dick falls off. On the other hand I love audience." Jarvis "sir, Clint is right you should be suiting up and getting the intruder out of here he doesn't have security clearance and." Tony "shut up Jarvis Clint's not the only one who wants to see Natasha stripped and I for one am going to enjoy this show. Dummy get me a drink." Steve mumbles "this is so wrong." Tony "oh live a little captain pureboy you pansyass." Loki leans down and takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks on it and slips one finger between her folds. Natasha moans "oh master, please." He slips another finger into her and licks from her breasts to her throat biting into her pulse drawing blood. Natasha grips the arms of her chair tight and throws her head back further exposing her throat. "Oh oh god yes oh Loki." Loki further the trail licking to her ear and nibbles on her earlobe and says "please what? What do you want little girl? What do you want your god to do to you." Natasha "fuck me." Steve "that is it. I'm out of here catch you guys later if they refuse to get a room then I'm getting a room myself other than this one to be in. Some one has to have some common decency around here." Steve storms out followed by Bruce who feels like he better leave before he smashes Natasha for being a traitor. Meanwhile Tony had made himself more comfortable as well by taking off his pants and starting to relieve his "tension" like this whole thing was some sort of porn or something. Clint is looking like he's fighting to do the same or perhaps punch Loki out couldn't make up his mind which. 'Mmm Natasha stripped is so beautiful no bad boy think about who she banging this is so wrong and twisted but Natasha nude fuck ya no ignore that down boy control yourself. Fuck' Loki pushes the computer and papers off Natasha's desk and picks her up laying her on top before attempting lay on top of her. Thor grabs Loki by his the back of his jacket and throws him off Natasha "ok clearly she is your priestess loki, and the god I smelled on her was you. Good for you now maybe you can focus on something other than mischief. But go focus on it somewhere else. This is not a thing to make a spectacle out of. And unlike this two over here, I don't appreciate appreciate the show nor do I want to see you continue. And I sure as fuck don't need to see my brothers dick." Loki snickers " why scared mines bigger. Well at least we know my priestess is way hotter than yours." Thor punches Loki in the face. "Do not talk bad of my lady." Loki "why not her hair is nappy and she has not one bit of power or strength to her she is as weak as a mortal child." Thor "she needs not have physical strength or trickery her mind is her strength. And she will only grow stronger under my guidance." Loki "priestesses gain in strength as they increase their gods strength with sacrifice. We tear them apart, they serve us and make us more powerful, and in exchange we rebuild them and make them better. You can not fix what is not broke and you refuse to break jane in." Thor "I will find a way." Loki "whatever Thor." They exchange a few blows and then Loki wraps his arms around Natasha and says "I grow tired of this and think I shall rest for the time being." He teleports them out of the tower and to her home.


	4. Shower

Loki and Natasha arrive back home and loki kisses her neck biting down sliding his sharp canines into her throat hard drawing blood. She runs her hands but his back and to his head threading her fingers through his long black hair holding his head to her and encourage him to drink his fill. Natasha "oh yes master....Oh god!!! Drink from me drink my blood like wine." She starts panting heavily as she feels he life pooling into him making her grow weaker and wetter. He runs a hand down her tummy to her thighs and then finally her mound. He slips a finger into her testing her wetness smelling her arousal. He thinks'mmm so wet. So ready to take anything I beat into her.' He pulls out of her before quickly forming a fist and forcing his fist up deep into her womb. She whimpers slightly at the harsh intrusion but does nothing to prevent or persuade him from doing whatever he willed to her. He trusts his fist deep inside her a few times before pulling out and takeing a step away from her. No longer able to lean against his strong body she falls to floor in a crumpled heap completely spent from blood loss. Loki "do you have any idea how beautiful you are when your broken. Alas we have work to do and we must prepare for the hunt." Natasha "the hunt my lord?" Loki "as my priestess their are several different ways you can serve me among them is to kill." Natasha "I only kill for myself I'm no assassin anymore." Loki laughs and says "that may be little one but you will soon learn that killing for me is killing for yourself as you will gain great pleasure in slaughtering people in my name and watching me kill as well. We are one Natasha my will is thine. Come now into the shower and then dinner I think." He guides her into the shower and she baths him and then he baths her. He lathers up her hair with shampoo and the conditioner. She moans enjoying how it feels like he is 'petting' her hair. He says smiling "you are enjoying this aren't you little one?" She says "mmm hmm." Practically purring he pets her a moment longer And he quickly steps away from her pets her hair one last time and then before she had a chance to react twists her hair and pulls in such a way that the strain from her hair guides her to the side and then her knees in front of him. He says "and this will teach you to drop your guard and enjoy it, suck my dick." She immediately opens her mouth and he shoves himself into her mouth to the hilt. She gags a little and then looks up at him smiles naughtily and bites down. Loki yelps and growls "bad bitch bad thou does not bite thine master." He slaps her tits hard and pulls on her nipples and twists them hard almost doing real damage to them then flips her over and spanks her ass till it is red and sore. He says "close your eyes bitch or it will be all the worse for it." She closes her eyes tight and he goes into his giant form and touches her ass soothing her. At first it feels worse With freezing burn an odd contrast to the heat of her flesh and then the cold touch begins to soothe her the longer her rubbed her sore ass. He leans forward turning Asher again. He kisses her shoulder and whispers "all pain and pleaser comes from me remember that." He stands up and says "now that you have insisted on waisting time we don't have time for foreplay before the dinner reservation soo. He pulls her on top of him and lifts her up on down on him as she rode him controlling her speed so that she was fucked with great speed. Then he came inside her. Pushes her off him not caring that she really wasn't done yet and says "get dressed cunt, you can just wait till we get back in a few hours to get off seeing as you just had to be bad and bite me." She says "what? Why? I have never? That is just so insensitive never before have I had a man refuse to get me off. To make me wait." Loki laughs and says "it's denial pet it's what all naughty filthy cunts get when they are bad, get used to it. Why should I reward you for being naughty. Your pleasure is a reward for good behavior not a given right you are mine and are here for me this is not an equal relationship or a fling this is dominance and submission I am your owner you are my human pet. Now would you prefer I use my riding crop on you and then get you off but you will not get any food tonight or we go on our date now and then I reward you for your patients later and don't use the cane on you tonight and you get to eat?" Natasha "please master I would much prefer a dinner date:)" Loki "very well then get dressed."


	5. Out to dinner

They were at the dinner. After ordering loki says "so Natasha I'm sure you would like to get me better seeing as I am to be your master. I can read your mind and your heart and already no everything about you as you are my priestess. However thou does not have this same ability towards me. So ask me anything and I promise I will not lie to you my darling." Natasha "why do you hate odin and thor so much?" Loki "doth is not upset you when people you trust to tell you only the truth lie straight to your face?" Natasha "yes well I get that many people find out their adopted, after many years, every day doesn't mean they try to betray and assassinate their adoptive families." Loki "if that was all they ever did wrong unto me than far be it for me to act with such hostility. No In truth if that was all perhaps I would be momentary angered and pitch a bitch as you mortals say but I would get over it in due time. But sadly it is only the tip of the ice burg. The last straw on what has otherwise been a most horrid raising. I had only put up with the poor treatment thus far do to believing them to be my kin had I known I was not an odinson I would have reacted sooner. Betray them? I have done less of a betrayal then they had blinked an eye to do. Speaking of which yes that would be most grand take Odins other eye make him feel the pain of losing something dear to him as he had done unto me time and time again. Let him suffer then till I deem time to end him." Natasha "what has he done to you?" Loki "oh if thou must know. he had me raped, he prostituted me as a child, and whenever I got pregnant he stole my children away from my breast and sent them to the far ends of space and hell. All while Thor did nothing to prevent it. He allowed Odin to stand while I screamed and cried in torment as my body was used and torn asunder I was made to take their dicks up my ass down my throat. He made me learn to turn into a woman so they could take my womb fill me completely. He made me learn to shape shift so I could pleaser their beasts as well. And each time I gave birth my heart did break more and more driving me into desperation and insanity." By this point loki is crying silent tears. "I can't...I can't...take it anymore. It hurts so bad...dam it odin should go to hell. And I thought one day I would be free and I would rule never again would I hurt. And when I took rule I could retrieve my child home to me where they should be but alas no it is not to be for I am a god dam monster and no they will never give the throne to me it will be instead given to the oaf I believed to be my halfwit brother. Now i know how Odin could do these things to me long have I wondered but now I see how a father could treat his son soo poorly for I am not really his son at all but a monster underneath a fabrication of deceit." Loki sighed. Natasha replies wide eyed "oh my god Loki. That is soo horrid I wish we could bring him to justice if he was here on earth that behavior would not be tolerated I see now why you do the things you do. This is heinous. He should be in prison for the crimes against you." Loki sighs "but he is the all father who will stand for me against him who will see him fall. few have the power and out of those none have the drive. Come now child let's speak of better things." They finish eating discussing more trivial topics before driving home. Natasha vowing to herself to have a discussion with thor about this the next day.  
*please note thor doesn't side with Odin over Loki thor is very protective of Loki. This is only what Loki thinks about Thor. More on that though in the next chapter.  
**also loki is not an evil person he does bad things out of pain and lashing out because of not knowing how to properly deal with the anger, depression, and hurt. Just like many people do only worse cause he's capable of doing more damage. Odin is the one that is evil. Odin is very evil.


	6. Thor finds out what Odin has done to loki and Odin is going to pay for it

The next day Natasha walks into the avengers office slamming the door behind it and then reopening it stating "alright anyone who's name isn't Thor get the fuck out of this room before you share in his beating." Everyone else quickly leaves throwing Thor sympathy looks. Thor says "I am sorry if If I have down something to offend you lady widow. Please tell me what's wrong so I may correct myself and make right for any wrong doing." Natasha replies grabbing Thor's shirt "You had better tell me you knew nothing about Odins abuse towards Loki because if you did and did nothing to prevent it then you are not the man I believed you to be and I will exterminate you like the rodent you are." Thor "what!!? What abuse do you speak of Odin is a just leader and a good father he would never abuse Loki." Natasha replied "he fucking forced Loki to fuck people he has been selling Loki's body to man and beast alike since he was a child. And whenever he got pregnant off the rape odin sent the children away." Thor eyes narrowed in anger "oh the nine! I should have known. Father said that Loki didn't want the children that Loki sent them away because Loki would rather occupy himself with mischief than rase his children, but loki has always loved children and helped others by taking care of the young. Why when he loved children would he not want his own? Of course it must have been father who did not want them. That racist swine. And if that be truth and my father a lier that it isn't such a stretch to believe he also lied about Loki being a slut which explains why whenever I helped him clean his room I found his blood and their cum where loki would never consent to be dominated for the blood to his and somehow I knew it was his blood on his sheets." Natasha asked "how did you not know of Odin's abuse." Thor "he must have always sent me away on mission when he was going to do something vial which explains why I was always sent away during my brothers third trimester and when I returned the child was gone. Odin will never harm loki again though I swear for he will be dead before nightfall."


	7. Loki wasn't going to recruit any of the other avengers but sometimes fate intervenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note as the title suggests loki did not have nothing to do with this this was in no way a scheme sometimes shit just happens and Loki takes advantage

Meanwhile:

Tony was working on building a new suit when the phone rang. Jarvious "phone sir shall I answer it?" Tony "not now jarvious I'm busy." Jarvious "but sir it's the hospital." Tony sighed "fine answer it." Doctor Clark "hi mr stark. I am so sorry to the you that miss Pepper Potts has been in a car accident her condition is grim she is in accoma and unfortunately we believe that she may never wake up. Her doctor has been notifies and they said that you were her emergency contact." Tony "shit, I will be right there do not pull the plug." Clark "yes sir."  
Tony ran into the hospital grabed the nearist doctor by the collar and asked "where is she? Where's my Pepper? And who the fuck is responsible for this? "  
The doctor replied trying to not pass out "room 115. Drunk driver killed on impact."  
Tony "the guys lucky he's dead or I would personally Make sure to shoot a missle on his house with him in it." Tony runs into the room and breaks down crying "shit pepper I should never have sent you out to that meeting. If I didn't send you there then you wouldn't have been hit. God I would do anything for you to be ok. Jarvious please tell me I can fix this some how." Jarvious replied "I'm sorry sir I already scanned her vitals she's too far gone and too many important pieces of her skull and brain have been damaged there's no technology on earth to fix this, there isn't even the technology to begin building the technology to fix this. I have informed the other avengers. They will be here shortly to pay their respects." Hearing this makes tony cry harder mourning his lost love. "God please I need a miracle I know I never prayed before but fuck I can't lose pepper she's my rock she's what keeps me focused and I love her more than anything else in the world." 

At that moment Natasha is in her car telling Loki what happened. Loki "thank you for informing me of this situation Natasha I believe I can use it to my advantage."

Moments later a different doctor than before walked in he had long black hair and piercing green eyes and he looked strangely familiar to Tony somehow but he couldn't come up with who he reminded him of exactly. Doctor "hi my names doctor Lo. Doctor clark recommended that I give the patient an examination I am one of the finest doctors on mid...earth and I very talented in healing. If anyone can save her I can." Tony sighed "I wish you could doc but my AI knows everything and he is certain that it is in gods hand now." Doctor Lo "ah but sometimes god is closer than you think." Doctor Lo touches her head and a magic white light surrounds pepper moments later jarvious says "sir the damage is completely gone it's like the accident never occurred. I can't find a single crack in her skull." Pepper wakes up "tony what happened? where am I?" Tony " pepper baby oh thank god your ok."  
Tony turns to doctor Lo and asks "who are you really?" Loki makes himself look like himself "God. See I can be a kind and generous god if given the chance. It's just that everyone always wants to assume im up to no good and that I'm so horrible." Tony blinks in disbelief that Loki did a good thing for once then replies "thank you I won't forget this I owe you a debt for this one." That was the beginning of Tonys and peppers friendship with Loki that soon lead to Tony becoming a priest of Loki.


	8. Important author note

Hi this is an author's note. It has come to my realization that I have not provided much information on priests. This may have been confusing because I stated that priestess where born to their god but then I said Tony became a priest also it leave much guessing over what that means for Tony's relationship with Loki and what that means. Do to this explanation not really working with the time line I am instead writing this authors note.  
Whichever gender the deity is born. The opposite gender is the one that is born to do the sacrificing and be the sexual plaything of the deity. The same gender as the deity becomes the deity's assistant through becoming a intense follower of that deity and deciding the want to work for that deity. The responsibilities of the same gender workers are:  
Fight for their god if their god goes to war  
Provide military add such as producing weapons and strategies  
In case of the deity needing a power boost, but being to busy at the moment, whip cut kill or otherwise assist the sacrifice as telepathically ordered by deity to do  
They are permitted to fuck the sacrifice if the deity gives permission at the moment  
Become a vessel for the god to fuck the sacrifice through, basically like possession on the worker can be aware and can do things to them that they want  
Try to get more followers  
Perform spiritual behaviors such as preaching sermons to other followers


	9. Ding dong wicked Odin is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor kills Odin

While Loki was healing Pepper Thor had made his way back to Ashgard. 

Thor goes into the palace trying to not alert the gards by appearing angry and hostile. 

Hurrying into the thrown room he says "father can I speak with ye alone I have some troubling news." Odin waves the guards in the room away and says "what is it Thor?" Thor "I have come with news of your demise." Odin "of what do you speak?" Thor says soberly "I have come to kill you father...I am sorry but I have found out that it is you and not Loki that is evil and therefore it is ye that needs to pay. The punishment for assaulting a member of the royal family is death. You have assaulted Loki my brother therefore you must be executed as the only one able and willing to slay you i must carry out your sentence."  
Odin rises from the thrown and replies "you may try but you will fail in your quest." 

Odin draws his sword and they fight for some time before Thor ultimately kills Odin with his hammer. Landing a crushing blow to the back of Odin's skull.


	10. Ideas?

Hi I'm currently writing the next chapter and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas?


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: dark Natasha pepper and tony. Violent ahead. And anti justin hammer. 

 

Loki "did you do it?" 

Natasha "yes, I think I'm going mad but yes I did."

Loki "were all mad here, my dear. Your mad Im mad this whole blasted universe is mad in one form or another." 

Natasha "how do you know I'm mad?"

Loki "well for starters if you weren't mad you wouldn't have come here, To my hideout and you wouldn't have added to your legger for a god who doesn't supposedly exist. We are all mad and therefore we shall all be mad together. And speaking of being mad together say hello to our newest recruits the merchant of death and his lady queen mercy." 

Pepper and tony come into the room wearing green robes.  
Natasha "hi pep hi tony what are you doing here?" 

Tony "worshiping what else does one do in the temple of a god." 

Pepper "hello my lord and lady we have finalized your requests I do hope everything is to your liking."

Loki "of course I'm sure it is after all I only hire the best." 

Natasha "hired?"

Loki "ever good leader needs a royal court and like I said I only hire the best. I heard stark had a problem I fixed it and in return earned his loyalty. He is are new weapons consultant, are commander in chef, and my high priest. And the beautiful pepper is his assistant per usual." 

Tony leaves the room coming back with a blindfolded and handcuffed man In tow. Tony "Loki Justin hammer justin hammer loki."

Loki "so this is the man that has been causing my priest so many headaches." 

Justin "what is going on on here. Who ever you are please let me go." 

Loki laughs "I would but I'm afraid I require blood and death sacrifices to increase my power and tony needs to prove his loyalty to me with a kill so yup that's not going to happen. Tony the rack!" Tony chains justin to the rack. Loki "draw a green pentagram on the floor surrounding him then torture him to death."

Tony "yes my lord." Tony takes a vial of strange glowing stuff And pours it onto the flour in the form of the pentagram. He then pick up a knife and cuts of one of Justin's finger "that is for sending people after me to kill me." Another finger "that is for trying to force my friends and technology to help you." Another "that is for trying to hurt pepper to get to me." Cuts of the rest "and those are for all the innocents that got hurt because of you." By then justin was passed out.Then he takes a gun and shots justin In the head.

Loki "excellent. I wish he had lasted longer but no matter excellent job. In celebration of the slaughters let's have some fun." Loki brings out some wine. "Sex and drinks. Natasha you are to serve all of us tonight."


End file.
